


Born To Die

by saturninesunshine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vampire AU, Violent, and other monsters, angsty, it's complicated - Freeform, true blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturninesunshine/pseuds/saturninesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part human part faerie, Clarke is distraught when her human friend Raven goes missing. Her vampire lover Lexa enlists werewolf Bellamy to look after her when she goes searching for her. Heavily inspired and based on True Blood.</p>
<p>"'That must be her. Look at her.'</p>
<p>It wasn’t his voice or footsteps that she heard. It was his thoughts. He thought like a human but the images in his mind were ragged at the edges. Feral. Clarke gripped the car door, ready to swing it into the face of her assailant. She whirled around, her hand raised. It was alight with yellow energy. What made her stop was the easy smile he gave her. He wasn't afraid. His thoughts flooded her mind warmly. </p>
<p>'Definitely Lexa’s type. No wonder she’s a magnet for trouble.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Recent events in the 100 have made me obsessed with Bellarke and therefore I had to write a supernatural AU about them. This is heavily based on the world of True Blood and that's where the similarities come from. Lexa is a character in this, but this is purely a Bellarke story. Lexa and Clarke shippers will not be satisfied reading this story. And with that, here we go. Forgive me for what is about to transpire. And I hope you enjoy.

Murphy had a bite mark on the inside of his arm. He had been strange about taking his shirt off that night but she hadn’t pressed him on it. They weren’t ones for talking anyhow. It had been awhile since Finn had been gone and she didn’t feel guilty for just wanting to be close to someone.

Even if it was John Murphy.

But the closer she looked at him as he slept the more it itched at the corner of her brain. She didn’t know much about him. She knew his first and last name. She knew he dealt her V. And she knew that at this moment he was probably just as lonely as she was. 

Maybe not at this exact moment. At that exact moment he was asleep and probably wasn’t thinking about what she was. But Murphy had to be lonely to let a vampire bite him. Maybe he wasn’t as terrible as she thought. She had looked down on him because he dealt her V but she was the one taking it.

But now she was lying awake, plagued by thoughts she didn’t want to have. Just like whenever she dreamed of Finn’s dead eyes and bloody lips, she did what her mother had taught her to do. She needed a crutch.

The last of her V was in a minifridge. Raven slid out of bed quietly, not wanting Murphy to see her in her weakness. She pulled the blood from its cask and sat against the bed. The vile was small. Only one drop would do.

“Are you being careful with that?”

Raven looked back to see Murphy sitting up in her bed, his big eyes following her carefully.

“Since when do you care?”

“I don’t need a dead customer on my hands.” 

He wasn’t totally wrong. She wasn’t being very gracious. Not that he begged graciousness but maybe she could let him off this one time. She held out the vile to him. 

He almost imperceptibly moved away. 

“I don’t want it,” he said quietly.

Raven had never met a V dealer who didn’t take his own product. Then again, Raven had only ever had the one. She wondered if it had to do with the vampire he got it from.

“I didn’t know you were a fangbanger.” 

Murphy pulled down his sleeve definitively. “At least I’m not a drug addict.” 

He had a point. That didn’t mean that she liked hearing about it. “Just a dealer.”

“You’re welcome to go home,” Murphy said. 

He knew that she wouldn’t. Raven let the drop dissolve on her tongue. She was still feeling the effects of last night. It all blended together. She but the vial back in the fridge. 

“Shut up, Murphy.” Raven crawled back into bed with him.

She was secretly glad he rolled his sleeve back down. She didn’t want to think about his own sad feelings when she couldn’t handle her own. She settled into the crook of his arm and let sleep overcome her. It was the nicest part of her day. Being asleep. It was one of the only things the two of them had in common. Murphy’s arm curled around her.

* * *

Murphy’s apartment was trashed.

Clarke hadn’t wanted to believe that she would find her best friend there again. They had talked about this. But Raven was in pain. Had been. Clarke knew that. Going to see Raven’s mother and telling her what apparently happened to her daughter was not a prospect she looked forward to.

Murphy had found Raven’s phone after the incident and called Clarke. At least he had the courtesy to do that much. But it still had not sunk in until Clarke reached Murphy’s excuse for an apartment. More like a crack den.

Raven had promised she would break things off with Murphy. And her predilection for substances. It didn’t seem like she had done either. Clarke still never thought that something like this would happen. 

Unsurprisingly, Murphy’s head was a mess. Glass cracked beneath her boot as she saw Murphy slumped on his bed. It was cold from the smashed windows and he hadn’t bothered to fixed the overturned coffee table.

Clarke knew that he was telling the truth about Raven. He was full of neurosis, worry, and guilt, though it didn’t seem that any of it was directly his fault. The guilt had to do with the girl.

The vampire.

She could hear Murphy’s inner monologue. 

_Raven…_

_Gone…_

_Dead…_

_Blood…_

_Alone…_  

It was all blurring together. The alcohol in his system weren’t making his thoughts any clearer. But the images in his mind were. The way Murphy’s skin chilled when the vampire touched him. How he missed her. How she was in his dreams every night ever since she fed him her blood. How his heart ached for her.

The girl was beautiful, even with the scar running from her forehead to beneath her eye. A scar she had before she had turned. She had told Murphy about it, but Murphy wasn’t thinking about it at that moment so Clarke couldn’t access that information. 

Ever since Raven was taken, Murphy’s memories of the girl’s face morphed back in forth. One minute it was Raven’s and the next it was the vampire’s.

Emori. That is what Murphy called her. And he loved her. That was something Clarke could gauge from his feelings. He would never say it to Emori’s face. Murphy had been selling Emori’s blood because she told him to and because he loved her. But she was gone now and he was lost.

Now his coping mechanism was gone too. 

“Did you think Emori could have done this?” Clarke tried to ask gently. 

“You really are a freak,” Murphy sneered. But he really wasn’t judging her for her little talent. He was afraid and it was all a cover. He was afraid that Raven was dead and he would have it on his conscience forever. “Raven was right.”

“Raven was buying Emori’s blood,” Clarke said. “Couldn’t that be a reason?”

“Emori didn’t have anything to do with this,” Murphy said hotly.

He truly believed that. Clarke knew he wouldn’t be of any other use. 

“Then who was it?” 

“Werewolves.” 

Clarke stared. She combed through Murphy’s brain to find any evidence of a lie. His mind only showed men turning into wolves with an infinity brand on their backs.

“Werewolves.”

“You never seen one before?” Murphy asked. “I wouldn’t recommend it. They’re not your neighborhood vampires.”

Clarke bristled at his accusatory tone.

“Come on, Clarke,” Murphy said. “Everyone knows who you’re fucking.”

“Werewolves took Raven?” Clarke asked. She wanted to talk about anything but that. 

“Don’t ask me why.”

“I wasn’t going to bother,” Clarke said.

“She’s dead,” Murphy said. 

She hadn't found that in Murphy's mind. "You don't know that."

“Why else would they take her?”

That was the question before the audience. Getting nothing else out of Murphy, she left him by himself. Vampires had been mainstream for a few years now but werewolves were still in the closet, so to speak. She wouldn’t get any help from any authority.

But the help she didn’t want found her almost immediately. She was walking in the darkness of the parking lot when she heard the telltale whoosh of wind signaling Lexa’s arrival.

Clarke sighed, turning to see Lexa right behind her. “I thought we were taking some time apart.”

“I felt your fear,” Lexa said. “I had to come.” 

“Well I’m not in danger. It’s—“

“Raven,” Lexa said, looking around. Murphy’s broken window was visible from the street. Lexa was never one for a preamble. “Wolves are stupid animals who care nothing but carnage.”

“Sounds familiar.”

“Clarke.” 

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said. “I don’t want to get into this.” 

Lexa took Clarke’s hand. “We don’t have to talk.”

Clarke slipped away from Lexa’s cold grasp. That was the last thing she wanted. 

“You’re struggling with who you are,” Lexa said. “It doesn’t have to be that way.” 

Lexa had never been one to be overzealous with her emotions. That had never been truer since Clarke told her they needed a break. She would handle it in other ways. And those ways were not something Clarke was comfortable with anymore. 

“I asked for time,” Clarke said. “I never said I wanted to be turned.”

“It was just a suggestion.” 

A suggestion that Lexa wanted. That what every vampire thought about when loving a human. Clarke had already made her decision on that front but Lexa never seemed to want to hear it. 

“Can we talk about this later?” Clarke had no intention of talking about it in the near future, but if Lexa knew what she wanted to do, she would never let her.

“Where are you going?” Lexa asked. “I know you, Clarke. It isn’t you to let this lie.”

So much for hiding it. 

“I never said I would,” Clarke said.

“Under no circumstances are you allowed to go looking for her.”

Clarke had been afraid of this. It was nice seeing Lexa again but every conversation they had only lead to the problem they had been arguing about lately. Vampires were territorial and Clarke had never been good at being dependent on other people.

“ _Allowed_?” Clarke asked. “You can’t glamor me, remember?" 

“I wasn’t trying to,” Lexa said. “I’m just trying to keep you alive.”

“I’ve got it covered.”

“I’m not going to let you put yourself in danger.” 

“Don’t make me disinvite you to my house,” Clarke said.

That made Lexa back off like she knew it would. It was the only thing Lexa took seriously. Clarke was serious too. They both knew there was no changing her mind.

Clarke didn’t exactly have any leads when it came to looking for Raven. Maybe her mother would, but she doubted she would be conscious enough to even notice her daughter was missing. Clarke had abilities, but none that included tracking. She could go around asking if anyone had seen Raven but that would be slow work and she had no idea where to start.

She knew Lexa’s help would be useful but she wasn’t about to sell her soul to get it.

* * *

 

She heard him before she saw him. Clarke had wanted to question Murphy about why werewolves would want Raven but he had cleared out. It was suspicious but she knew she had no reason to suspect him. Now she only had a reason to really start worrying. She was outside of Murphy's building ready to get into her car when she heard him.

_That must be her. Look at her._

It wasn’t his voice or footsteps that she heard. It was his thoughts. He thought like a human but the images in his mind were ragged at the edges. Feral. Clarke gripped the car door, ready to swing it into the face of her assailant. She whirled around, her hand raised. It was alight with yellow energy. What made her stop was the easy smile he gave her. He wasn't afraid. His thoughts flooded her mind warmly. 

_Definitely Lexa’s type. No wonder she’s a magnet for trouble._

“You know Lexa?” Clarke asked. Sometimes she forgot when people didn’t say things out loud. 

He eyed her hand carefully, noting how her hand was still brimmed with a warning not to get too close. She finally felt comfortable to assess him for the first time. He was tall, his hair dark and curly. He was built like the wolves she had seen in Murphy’s mind. That made her tense.

“So you really can read minds,” he noted. 

“If Lexa really sent you, you would know that,” Clarke said.

“She didn’t say anything about the firepower,” he said nodding towards her hand. “Do you mind?”

“Do you?” Clarke asked.

“She never said faes were so paranoid.” 

Clarke extinguished her hand reluctantly. She surely didn't trust him, but she knew Lexa would never send anyone to her that would really harm her.

“I’m only part,” Clarke corrected. “Are you Lexa's messenger now?”

His eyes grew stormy. She liked that he didn't seem to be neutered.

“More like your bodyguard." He sounded like he resented that. Clarke couldn't blame him. She would resent it too. "Said Lexa."

“Do you have a name?” Clarke asked.

“Bellamy,” he said.

Clarke looked at him skeptically. 

“Do you need credentials?” he asked dryly.

She knew he wasn’t lying. That was the easy part.

“She doesn't want me to go,” Clarke said. "Why would she send you?"

“I’m not getting involved in your Shakespearean drama,” Bellamy said. “But she was worried you were going to hurt yourself. You should travel with someone who knows what they’re doing.”

“And that would be you?”

“I have an idea.”

“And that idea would be?”

“You really can’t stand someone taking the reins, can you?” He smiled again. It wasn't so bad. Clarke stared at him stubbornly. He gave in. “The brand. I’ve seen it before."

“The one on the wolves that rook Raven.”

“It only comes on one pack,” Bellamy said. “And they don’t take to strangers.” 

“How did you know that?” Clarke asked suspiciously.

“It’s complicated.” Clarke shouldn’t have been surprised Lexa was involved with shady characters. And Bellamy seemed about the shadiest. But he was honest. And she appreciated that. “You’re going to have to give me the benefit of the doubt or we’re not going to get very far. Any other pointed questions?”

“No.” 

“Fine,” Bellamy said. “My turn. If you have Lexa’s blood, why isn’t she looking after you herself?”

“I don’t need anyone to look after me,” Clarke said.

“Clearly,” Bellamy said.

“You obviously hate vampires," Clarke said curiously. "So why are you working for one?” 

“It’s—“

“Complicated,” Clarke said. She didn’t need to read minds to know he would say that. 

“I don’t like vampires because I have history with some,” Bellamy said. “And I work for Lexa because I owe her a debt. One that’s not likely to be paid off any time soon. Happy?” 

Clarke felt obligated to defend her. “Lexa seems hard, but it’s how she survives.”

“Trust me,” Bellamy said. “I know all about her.”

“Then I could just do this on my own,” Clarke said. “I don’t need someone I don’t trust.” 

Bellamy finally smiled. “Good luck with that. You can try. If you’re lucky they might just tear your throat out. There’s no way you’re getting near them without someone who knows the layout.”

“You?”

“Me.”

Bellamy walked to the other side of her car. At least he wasn’t pushing her into letting him drive. Lexa did know her well. She sent Clarke a werewolf who wasn't taking no for an answer.

* * *

 

Raven was in the dark before several says before he came. She didn’t know where she was or what she was doing there. All she knew was that she was hungry and her left leg refused to bend in the right direction. She wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. She had hoped that when the door to the cellar opened she would get some food.

It was only another one of them. His hair was long. Dark. He looked dangerous. He was cold. So unlike the ones that had taken her. Murphy had been asleep when they broke through the windows. She didn’t expect him to put up much of a fight anyway.

“If you’re going to kill me, you might as well get it over with,” Raven said.

“I don’t want to kill you,” he answered.

“Then what do you want?” Raven asked. “I don’t know who gave me the vampire blood.”

“Jonathan Murphy,” he said. “Trivial.”

“I don’t know anything about his supplier.”

“Even more trivial.”

“Then what do you want from me?” 

“It has less to do with you,” he said. She didn’t get to hear the rest. He had reached her and sank his fangs into her neck. It hurt, but she didn’t get the chance to scream.


	2. Arkadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arkadia was ironic. That was the only observation Clarke could make about the wolf bar in DC. Maybe that was unintentional. The bar was a complete dive. Bellamy blended in perfectly with his flannel and propensity for growling. Clarke was another story.
> 
> They walked in and the group of drinkers surrounding and hustling pool barely gave them a glance.
> 
> “Should we split up?” Clarke asked. Truth be told she felt a little uncomfortable in Octavia’s clothes and the bright red hair.
> 
> “Sure. And then I can explain to Lexa exactly how you got mauled to death by werewolves.” Bellamy grasped her hand tightly in his, leading her through the crowd. “I’m not letting you out of my sight.”
> 
> In any other situation she would have resented his touch. But she couldn’t blame him.

“I’m coming.”

“You’re not coming.”

“I’m coming." 

Clarke and Bellamy had finally agreed on something. This was the most annoying car ride ever. They had been arguing about the same thing since they entered DC and Bellamy was unmovable. Clarke wondered if Lexa had recruited him for the full purpose of him being intractable as she was.

“Arkadia is the most dangerous Were bar in DC,” Bellamy said.

“If you think I can’t fend for myself-” Clarke began warningly. 

“They’ll sniff you out,” Bellamy said. “And I like my head right where it is. Connected to my body.”

“You really expect me to sit at home and wait around for you?” Clarke asked. “Like some trophy?” 

Bellamy’s eyes were cold. “Isn’t that what you are for Lexa?” 

It was at that moment it occurred to Bellamy that Clarke wasn’t just Lexa’s human. In fact, she might be more dangerous than the vampire. They had pulled into the parking lot and Bellamy had slammed the car door behind him. He was walking towards the walkway of his apartment when the blast of bright light hit him and threw him clear across the lot.

* * *

 

“So are we going to talk about what happened to your face?”

Bellamy was under the impression that Clarke was asleep. She assumed that was the only reason why he invited his sister over long after the light in the bedroom had gone out. After their fight they cooled down and decided to wait until the next night to investigate Arkadia. Clarke went to sleep in Bellamy’s bed and he was supposed to take the couch. 

Clarke knew eavesdropping would give her no satisfaction. She just couldn’t help herself. She lay in his sheets, listening to every word he shared with his sister.

“An accident.”

“I’m getting a little tired of the accidents you get into because of Lexa,” his sister said.

She sounded tired. They had this fight before. Clarke could have probed into her mind, but that was a little forward considering she had even met the girl yet. 

“It wasn’t her.” 

“Just her human.” 

“She wants to go to Arkadia.” 

“Bell.” His sister’s voice softened. “You can’t show your face there.”

“Who’s going to?” Bellamy asked. “You?” 

“Well she can’t do it,” she replied. “They’ll eat her alive. Literally.” 

“I know.”

“You’re seriously going.”  
  
“I don’t exactly have a choice here, O.”

Clarke remembered him mentioning her now. Octavia. Clarke’s age and by the sound of it, an alpha. Clarke didn’t know if that was a werewolf term or not, but if she was Bellamy’s sister, she didn’t doubt it. Clarke’s curiosity about what she was like was overcoming her self-preservation.

She was sure that Octavia didn’t want to meet Clarke. Clarke didn’t have hyper hearing, but it wasn’t hard to gauge Bellamy’s sister’s angry tone through the door.

“Did you tell her how you know the pack that took her human friend?" 

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know, Bellamy,” Octavia said. “You’d think you’d tell your partner in crime about your old girlfriend who is getting initiated into Pike’s pack.”

Bellamy paused before answering. “Like your old boyfriend?” 

“That’s different,” Octavia said, her voice reluctant. “Gina ran away and joined the pack because what happened between you. They took Lincoln by force.”

“Your theory.” 

“It’s not a theory.” 

“You don’t know that they took Lincoln,” Bellamy said.

“You broke Gina’s heart,” Octavia said. “The difference between us is that I’m not letting Lincoln die. You know he doesn’t belong in there.”

“Okay,” Bellamy relented. “Clarke is with Lexa. The best thing we can do is play along. We don’t want to get on her bad side.” 

“Clarke or Lexa’s?”

“Is there a difference?” Bellamy asked.

“Okay, genius,” Octavia said. “And what happens when Gina sees the two of you together?” 

“I’ll land on my feet,” Bellamy said. “I always do.”

“The more I talk to her the more I think that Clarke is the one taking care of you, not the other way around.” 

“This helps both of us,” Bellamy promised. “We find Clarke’s human friend and we find Lincoln. Right?” 

“I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

_I don’t_ , Clarke heard Bellamy think.

* * *

 

Octavia Blake was not often surprised. Octavia had seen and done it all. At age six she watched her mother, master of their pack be consumed by the rest of the wolves. It was the custom after the death of a pack master. Bellamy, twelve at the time, was able to transform and had to contribute to the ritual eating of Aurora Blake.

It was at that moment Octavia stopped being a child. Bellamy had raised her to adulthood and Marcus had stepped up to lead the pack and stopped in now and again to help. But they had largely been on their own. Suffice to say that Octavia was not easily surprised.

Clarke Griffin surprised Octavia. 

“You’re her?”

Octavia wasn’t what she expected. Her disapproval of what her brother was doing had crested when he informed her that the part fae girl was sleeping in his bed. Bellamy would never be accused of being a gentleman, but there really had to be expectations when it came to the human who belonged to the sheriff of area five. Not a particularly interesting area, but Lexa was still a sheriff and in vampire culture, they owned humans.

“Clarke.” She introduced herself, sticking out her hand. Octavia looked down at it and walked into her brother’s apartment, shutting the door behind her.

Curiosity got the better of Octavia. She wanted to know how this girl felt about being owned. But she was too distracted by oh god, _she’s my exactly my brother’s type_ and also _I can’t do anything to upset Lexa_. 

She remembered too late what Bellamy had told her. Clarke could read minds.

“Lexa won’t be looking around here,” Clarke said.

Octavia knew immediately that Clarke had heard the thought that preceded that second one. She was relieved Clarke had the decency not to mention what she thought about Bellamy. Clarke was cool, collected, and most of all, blonde. She was definitely going to pose an issue for her brother. 

“Thanks for coming.” 

Octavia wasn’t sure she liked how entitled this girl was, inviting Octavia to her own brother’s house. But she couldn’t say that she wasn’t intrigued.

“Where’s my brother?” 

Octavia looked around the corner. She couldn’t smell him.

“I think he needed some fresh air,” Clarke said. 

That probably wasn’t a lie.

“Did I hear you’re working to find some human?” Octavia asked.

“My friend,” Clarke stressed. “She might be hurt. That’s part of the reason I called you. I want to fit in to the Were club Bellamy was talking about. He doesn’t want me to go.” 

“He doesn’t want to get murdered by Lexa,” Octavia said. “I can’t say I blame him.”

Clarke knew not to take that personally. 

“Well there’s some sort of party tonight.”

“Initiation,” Octavia said. “For Gina.” 

“Gina.” 

Octavia sized Clarke up. She didn’t know. “I thought you would have figured that out by now.” 

“I try not to listen to private thoughts,” Clarke said. 

“But sometimes you can’t help yourself.”

Clarke was respectfully quiet. 

“Trust me,” Octavia said, “she’s the reason he doesn’t want to go.” 

“If these wolves took Raven—" 

“You can bet they are,” Octavia said.

“Bellamy said you had some history with them.”

“We both do,” Octavia said. “What you’re doing is dangerous. But Bellamy seems to think you can take care of yourself in a den full of wolves.”

“Only after I blasted him in the face,” Clarke said fairly.

“He does have a thick skull,” Octavia granted her.

“I may not have fangs or claws,” Clarke said, “but I can survive.”

“Bellamy skimped on the details,” Octavia said. “For the record, I don’t have claws.”

“So how do we get started?” Clarke asked. 

Octavia had agreed to help Clarke blend in. She wouldn’t deny that. She had agreed more out of curiosity than anything else. And this girl was certainly curious. If Bellamy was going to fall, he would fall hard. And for someone like her. She hoped for his sake that it wasn’t her. But as long as she was on her brother’s side, she might as well play ball.

“Temporary tattoos,” Octavia said. She took out a book from her bag and started flipping through it.

“I noticed that,” Clarke said, looking at a flick of ink up Octavia’s neck. “You and Bellamy both have them. Is that a Were thing?” 

“Initiation,” Octavia said. She smiled faintly.

Clarke didn’t mean to, but she saw into the girl’s mind. A young Octavia getting a tattoo. Hands running over the tattooed chest of a man Clarke had never seen before. Octavia and the man smiling at each other as Octavia received her tattoo. 

Clarke pulled herself out of it. She felt ashamed.

“Did you lose someone?” Clarke couldn’t help but ask. “To this pack.” 

Octavia paused. “I thought you didn’t listen to private thoughts.”

“They weren’t exactly thoughts,” Clarke said. “Sorry.”

Octavia’s eyes were full of fire for a moment. She took a moment and her face calmed.

“What do they call that?” Octavia asked. “Telepathy?”

“At first,” Clarke said. “When I didn’t know what I was.”

“How’d you find out?” 

“My father died,” Clarke said. “My mother didn’t even know about him. But after he was gone everything came out. And my condition made more sense. Lexa helped me figure out who I was.” 

“No she didn’t,” Octavia said shortly. “She helped you figure out what you are. Who you are is something different.”

“I wouldn’t know that I was part fae without her.” 

“Do you ever think that maybe she’s using you?”

“No,” Clarke said defiantly. 

“Fae aren’t run of the mill,” Octavia said. “Hell, vampires are taking over the world. Tell me that I’m wrong that your people would be useful to vampires and I’ll shut up.”

Clarke wanted her to be wrong. A lot of people misjudged Lexa.

“I don’t know what we are,” Clarke said. “But Lexa isn’t like that.” 

“I know Lexa,” Octavia said. “You don’t have to lie to me.”

“I never told Lexa,” Clarke said. “But fae blood lets vampires walk in daylight.” 

“Yahtzee,” Octavia said.

“I think she knows,” Clarke said. She never admitted that to anyone. “And she wants to turn me.”

“And you don’t.”

“I like the way I am.”

“It’s a good thing,” Octavia said. “You see a lot of people begging for death. You don’t need to be one of them. Especially if it involves my brother.”

Octavia hesitated. 

“You know Bellamy’s not as bad as you think.” 

“I don’t think he’s bad.” 

“Gina and him just had a difference of opinion.”

“His fiancée."  
  
“So you were listening,” Octavia said. “Maybe you and Bellamy have something in common after all. You both can’t commit.”

Octavia didn’t mean anything by it. Or so Clarke thought. That was before the temporary dye happened. Clarke had never seen herself as a red head. But after a few tribal tattoos and black nail polish, she had to admit that she didn’t recognize herself. Octavia assured her that was a good thing but still vanished before her brother returned.

Maybe she didn’t want to face his wrath at her compliancy but when Bellamy walked through the door, he barely batted an eyelash. 

“Nice hair."

* * *

 

Arkadia was ironic. That was the only observation Clarke could make about the wolf bar in DC. Maybe that was unintentional. The bar was a complete dive. Bellamy blended in perfectly with his flannel and propensity for growling. Clarke was another story.

They walked in and the group of drinkers surrounding and hustling pool barely gave them a glance.

“Should we split up?” Clarke asked. Truth be told she felt a little uncomfortable in Octavia’s clothes and the bright red hair.

“Sure. And then I can explain to Lexa exactly how you got mauled to death by werewolves.” Bellamy grasped her hand tightly in his, leading her through the crowd. “I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

In any other situation she would have resented his touch. But she couldn’t blame him. He was just doing what he was asked.

Clarke must have jinxed it. It wasn’t long before they were spotted. The voice caught Clarke off guard but it wasn’t long before she recognized her. 

“You sure moved on fast.”

Gina was beautiful.

There was no denying that much. Clarke hadn’t exactly prepared for the eventuality that she would have to interact with a hostile she-wolf when she was just trying to find her friend, but they seemed to have an over-supply of them.

Gina had dark intelligent eyes and curling dark blond hair. She crossed her well-defined arms across her chest. At the sound of her voice more and more wolves started looking in their direction. This was not attention that Clarke needed.

Clarke tried to flex her fingers out of Bellamy’s tight hold.

“I could say the same to you,” Bellamy said easily and then calmly slid his fingers away from Clarke’s. 

“You can’t be surprised,” she said. “Can you?” 

“Not surprised.” 

“Just disappointed?” Gina asked, daring him to say anything else. 

“I didn’t come here for a fight.”

“So you shouldn’t have come here at all,” Gina said. Her eyes fell to Clarke. “With what smells like a human.”

“I can’t really pull the I Care About You card anymore, can I?” Bellamy asked.

“Not if you want all your limbs.”

“That doesn’t mean I approve,” Bellamy said. He lowered his voice, but Clarke had a feeling the other wolves could still hear him. “You don’t belong with this crowd.”

“I didn’t belong in yours either.” Her voice was gentle now. Sad.

“I didn’t abjure you,” Bellamy said. “You could have stayed.”

“You know I couldn’t have,” Gina said. “This pack accepts me.”

“And what is it that I hear about you drinking V?” Bellamy asked.

Gina’s shield went up instantly. Clarke new the feeling. She stared at Bellamy accusatorially. He didn't meet her glance pointedly. She had never gathered that from his thoughts, but he seemed certain. All she could do was go along with it.

Clarke felt longing and regret coming off of Gina. But pride too. Clarke couldn’t blame her. She would hate her too if she were Gina.

“That’s none of your business,” Gina said. “If you don’t leave with your human trash, then I’m calling Pike.” 

Bellamy visibly moved back. Clarke was curious to see what was brewing inside Bellamy’s mind but all she heard was ferocious growls and spiky, spiny anger. Gina left them with that warning and disappeared into the crowd. 

“ _Don’t look_ ,” Bellamy warned. His hand had found hers again, only this time his grip was furious and painful. He pulled her along. That was a part of him he didn’t want her seeing. That just made her more curious.

“Is that it?” Clarke asked. He was stronger than she gave him credit for. Sometimes it was easy to forget when you were used to vampire strength. Werewolves may be weaker than vampires, but they were still stronger than her. “We just leave?”

“No,” Bellamy said. “And she knows that. She just said that to bait me.”

“And Pike would be…”

“Not your problem,” Bellamy said. “But we have to hang back now. Just keep your ears open. If we ask any more questions she will call him.” 

Clarke let it slide for now. She took another glimpse in his mind and saw jaws ripping at each other and wolfish shrieks. Maybe it was better if she stayed out. She knew that Pike was some sort of leader, but she didn’t understand Bellamy’s animosity. She had so many questions about pack life. Just like she did about vampires when she first met Lexa.

* * *

Gina’s initiation was brutal. Clarke had never been in a wolf den, let alone see a pack initiation before. But judging from Bellamy’s face, she could tell this wasn’t standard. They all crowded around her, all howls and yells. Right until they burned a brand into her back.

Clarke was suddenly glad Bellamy was next to her. She never imagined she would think that. Somehow sharing in his mutual disgust, she felt safe. The howls that had encouraged Gina’s initiation now died down. She had slid to the sticky floor, her skin still smoking. The crowd parted for a figure. Clarke thought that might have been the mysterious pack leader but that would have been a mercy. The cold complexion and unreadable thoughts let Clarke know exactly what he was. Just not who.

Clarke looked over to Bellamy for answers. He only shook his head. His body was tense like he was about to spring into action or run for the door. He was confused.

“Roan,” Bellamy uttered beneath his breath. “The vampire king of Maryland.”

Not something Clarke was expecting, to be sure.

Roan was the tallest man or vampire she had ever seen. His dark hair dropped to his shoulders. He had an air of authority the deadliness that must come with being a vampire king. 

The wolves crowded around Roan like a false idol. Clarke had never heard a bar so quiet. He bared his fangs and drew blood, pouring it into shot glasses. The glasses were passed around, passing Clarke and Bellamy. No one seemed to notice that they weren’t partaking. They were too focused. At Roan’s signal, they all downed their shots of vampire blood. 

Gina lay on the floor of the bar when a howl shattered the silence. The wolves all looked to the one who started it. The authoritative man had all the other wolves had his command. Bellamy’s mind broadened and snapped. Anger. Clarke knew that could only be Pike. Bellamy’s mind practically screamed it.

The howls continued to reverberate around the bar. It echoed like the room had good acoustics. It almost made sense that everyone started taking off their clothes. Everyone but Clarke. The howls continued as they all shifted into wolves. Clarke looked around in dismay.

“Bellamy—“ 

“ _Shit_.”

Clarke turned to see him. She took a step back. His eyes were glowing orange. His chest was heaving, his hands shaking. He was crouching on the floor, as if in pain. Of all the thoughts she felt springing from his mind and his feral nature, she never doubted that he was a werewolf. She had also never seen what that looked like when he was changing. 

“Run, Clarke,” he said, his voice a guttural growl. “You can’t be here.”

“What’s happening?” Clarke protested.

Bellamy’s fingers wrapped around her exposed shoulders and burned into her. He felt like fire. 

“ _Run_ ,” he barked at her.

Clarke tried to wrench away and do what he asked. His grip was strong. He was shaking, unable to control his movements. Clarke gave a slight burst of light from her fingers causing him to stumble back. His eyes were grateful. It was the last thing she saw before Bellamy fell to the ground writhing, tearing at his shirt until it came apart. And he shifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know, guys.


	3. Rover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It happens,” Bellamy said shortly. “I’m lucky I got out of there before they all realized who I was.”
> 
> “It happens?” Clarke asked.
> 
> “The wolf call,” Bellamy said. “It’s hard to resist when everyone gets going like that.”

Bellamy sped down the high way in the Rover, the name he lovingly bestowed to his jeep, as it turned out. Octavia interjected that was why he needed a new girlfriend. That didn’t seem to matter so much at the moment. 

“Bellamy,” Clarke finally chose to say.

“ _Fuck_.”

“ _Bellamy_.” 

His shirt was torn where the other wolves had bit at him during the change.

“You almost shifted all the way with the others.”

“It happens,” Bellamy said shortly. “I’m lucky I got out of there before they all realized who I was.” 

“It happens?” Clarke asked.

“The wolf call,” Bellamy said. “It’s hard to resist when everyone gets going like that.” 

He was right. They were lucky. They escaped. But they were going to get real unlucky if Bellamy kept driving like that.

“Bellamy, you’re hurt,” Clarke said. She put a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away. And she was fairly certain she heard a growl coming from him. “You have to stop the car before you kill us both.”

Bellamy gave her a begrudging glance and finally slowed down – relatively speaking – peeling onto the shoulder of the road. 

Her fingers clamped over the steering wheel and he breathed heavily.

“You wouldn’t die,” Bellamy said. “Lexa would come running right for you.” 

“She could try,” Clarke said. “Something tells me she wouldn’t get here fast enough.”

“If you die with enough vampire blood in your system then you’d get back up again,” Bellamy said. He sounded bitter.

“That’s not something I want.” 

Bellamy looked at her curiously. If this is what it took to calm him down, there really wasn’t much else she could do than tell him the truth. 

“You don’t want to be a vampire?” Bellamy asked. “Be with your girl forever?”

“We’re not that committed.”

“Yes, you are,” Bellamy said. “Or Lexa wouldn’t have sent you a body guard against your will.” 

“It’s complicated.” 

“Does it have anything to do with you being fae?”

“You ask a lot of questions.”

“I can start driving again if you want.” 

He knew she didn’t.

“I’m not human,” Clarke said. “Not fully anyway. My blood is different. Being turned would mean something different than for a human.”

“Does Lexa know that?” 

“I haven’t talked to her about it.” 

“I understand.”

She really hoped that he didn’t. “Tell me about Roan.” 

“No.”

“No you don’t know anything?”

“We’re not going after him.”

“So you do know something,” Clarke said. 

“I promised Lexa I’d keep you safe,” Bellamy said. “And I like my head right where it is.” 

“He knows where Raven is,” Clarke said. “If she’s not dead yet. I’m sure you care about a dead girl on your conscience.”

“You don’t know me very well,” Bellamy said. “Do you ever wonder why vampires took your friend? And why Lexa couldn’t do anything to stop it?”

“Raven gets into trouble.” 

“Roan is the vampire King of Maryland,” Bellamy said.

“King?”

“Lexa really doesn’t tell you anything,” Bellamy said. “Roan is Lexa’s boss. She runs her area and he runs the state. If Roan took your friend, there isn’t a damn thing Lexa can do to stop it. Probably why she wanted me to come on a fool’s errand.”

“You think she’s punishing you?” Clarke asked. “Why would she do that?”

“Just her misunderstanding with my mother,” Bellamy said. “I’m sure she could tell you all about it.”

“Even if Raven did do something wrong,” Clarke said, “I have to help her. I can’t just do nothing.”

“Yeah,” Bellamy said. “I get it. She’s like your sister.”

“My responsibility,” Clarke said.

Something changed behind Bellamy’s eyes. He turned to her and something like a smile crossed his face. She wouldn’t know because she was pretty sure she had never seen him do that before. But there it was. 

This time when Clarke leaned in to inspect his wound, he let her. His blood was hot but clotting. She watched his abdomen contract with his deep breaths.

“Let’s get you back to the house and I can bandage you.” 

“Didn’t realize you were a nurse.” 

“Intern actually,” Clarke corrected. 

Bellamy looked at her in surprise. “Are you serious?” 

“With any luck I’ll get to do a residency,” Clarke said. “If this doesn’t kill me first." 

“How do you have the time to go on a chase if you’re studying to become a doctor?” Bellamy asked.

“My mother’s Chief of Surgery.”

* * *

 

The first day, Raven tried her escape. It wasn’t different from every day after that. It had become a habit. Ever since she found out that werewolves existed.

Raven had been kept in a huge mansion. She struck at daylight, assuming no one would be able to catch her with the sun shining. She heard the howls and before she knew it, it was on her. 

She was a survivor. She had been since her conception, she was sure of that. But fighting was always easier when you know what you were fighting against. This was different. Murphy had been knocked out cold in the middle of the night and cold dead things that she didn’t recognize dragged her outside. They weren’t part of Lexa’s area. But what was worse was she didn’t even understand why they had her. They never told her. Never tortured her. They just kept her there with no sign of ever letting her go.

Most of the time she thought of Murphy. Wondering if he were dead. Wondering if this changed his stance on loving a vampire that never seemed to love him back. But in her darkest moments, she thought about Clarke and if she even knew that Raven was gone. 

Was anyone coming for her? Would she die here? If she did, she hoped it was sooner rather than later. Whenever she considered letting a vampire bite her, it never happened like this. It was the not knowing that was the worst part. There was such a small part of her that assumed maybe she had done something to deserve it. That was Murphy rubbing off on her.

But one thing she did know for sure was the next time that vampire came in, she would put a stake through his heart.

* * *

 

Bellamy hadn’t cooled down any. It was a little shocking after almost a year of being intimate with Lexa. But not in a bad way. The muscles in his back were tensed, anticipating her touch to his side. Touching him amplified her ability and for once, she didn’t want a backstage pass into his mind.

His thoughts were so loud that it was hard to ignore. She concentrated on taping up his side. She followed her mother’s instructions in her head, the one she constantly heard during rounds. His breathing was ragged and his thoughts clouded her own before she could stop it. 

His thoughts weren’t total clear like most humans. But she had never touched him before. Not like this. That made it easier to hear. She was blasted with growls and waves of rage. But he wasn’t thinking of the bar. He was remembering how his car rolled off the road. He was thinking about how she smelled. And how close she got. He was thinking how dead he would be if anything had happened to Clarke in that bar.

Clarke took her hands off his skin. She realized she was breathing heavily too. 

Bellamy looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes guarded. He prodded at the bandages. They stayed in place. 

“Thanks.”

Bellamy stood up from his chair and pulled a shirt over his head. Clarke let out a sigh. She wasn’t sure it was relief that he was okay or relief about something else. She knew it was better to not think about it. 

She felt cooler now that she was away from him. That was better. That made more sense to her. Her head was clear now that it wasn’t clouded with his wolf senses. That’s all it had been.

They were both hopped up on adrenaline. Separate was better. 

“I’m going to bed,” Clarke announced.  
  
She turned away so she didn’t have to look at his face.

“Goodnight.”  
  
She wished he hadn’t said anything. Even on her way to the bedroom she saw one last imagine. Bellamy saw himself with his shirt off and Clarke touching him. But she wasn’t bandaging him at all.

She shut down that thought before it could go any further.

Bellamy did too.

* * *

 

Clarke had been asleep for several hours but Bellamy couldn’t close his eyes. She never gave him any indication that his intrusive thoughts were welcome. He knew she could feel them. He could only assume that she had been intruded upon many times in her life by sexual and unwanted thoughts. He knew he couldn’t control it any more than she could control reading minds.

If he went to sleep then it would just be that much sooner that day would come and he would have to face her. She had the decency not to mention it, but he didn’t have the decency to forget it. 

His sister didn’t have the decency to keep her mouth shut. She got that from their mother.

“That looked cozy,” Octavia said, munching on something that looked thoroughly disgusting at the kitchen table. 

“Octavia,” he warned, but sat down with her.

“Bellamy,” Octavia mocked. “I know letting people in isn’t easy for you. Or for any Blakes.” 

“So?”

“Clarke is exotic and interesting,” Octavia said. “I get it. But you’re so closed off you don’t even see it.”

“What?” 

“The sexy wound cleaning. Come on.” 

“Sexy?” 

“I wrote that book,” Octavia said.

“Clarke’s not trying to seduce me.”

“And I wasn’t trying to seduce Lincoln,” Octavia said. “But sometimes when two people are thrown together in difficult situations, things happen that are out of your control. And you're too close to it to see it.”

“Nothing is happening with Clarke,” Bellamy said. “Lexa would rip by head off.”

“And if Lexa wasn’t in the picture?” Octavia asked. “If Clarke was just some powerful half faerie with no attachments that you could discuss historical facts with?” 

“Are you making fun of me?” 

“Bell.” 

“Why are you pushing this?” 

“Because the more you repress it, the more it’s going to hurt when Clarke goes back to her girlfriend.” 

“Maybe I just like unattainable women.” 

“Maybe you do,” Octavia said. “But I saw the way Clarke was looking at you. Lexa wouldn’t just kill you. She’d kill Clarke too for betraying her Is that something you want?”

“No.”

“You know it would have been easier if you said yes,” Octavia said. “You really do care about her.”

“Thanks for that.” 

“What are sisters for?” Octavia asked. “You know you can’t be with her. Marcus would never allow it.”

“He’s not my father.” 

“No,” Octavia said. “But he is your packmaster. And he wants our kind to survive.”

“He should focus on his actual kid,” Bellamy said. “You have more of a shot of furthering the Were line anyway.”

“Only if we find Lincoln,” Octavia said. “You can’t do that with Clarke though.”

“I’m not exactly looking to have babies.”

“Gina was.”

“You know how I feel about this, O,” Bellamy said. “Bringing more wolves into the world isn’t exactly on my bucket list.”

“Because of Mom,” Octavia said. “She made mistakes but that doesn’t mean the species is bad.”

“I wasn’t going to promise Gina something I couldn’t deliver,” Bellamy said. “And Clarke isn’t anything more than a job.”

“Yeah,” Octavia said. “Sure.”

Sometimes being close with his sister was more of a curse than a blessing.


End file.
